


All That's Gone

by roseveare



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Season/Series 04, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: WMV, Warning for Pessimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] "We can't be Audrey and Nathan. Not anymore." Audrey and Nathan up to 4.7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help seeing Audrey and Nathan's relationship when they got together in season 4 as sort of the last dance before the end. This vid was started after 4.7, but the finale didn't _change_ that feeling I was left with, even though this took much longer to finish than something I started as a vidlet to fill one afternoon ever should.
> 
> Music by Tom McRae with about 7 seconds snipped from a Chris deBurgh song. (!!!)

[All That's Gone - Haven, Audrey/Nathan](http://vimeo.com/100653244) from [roseveare](http://vimeo.com/user19790345) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password="havensyfy"

Downloads:  
[Small 29MB WMV](https://www.mediafire.com/?3chdjld00xk08i1)  
[54MB WMV](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/bz540xb5btuff3b/allthatsgone.wmv)  
[XVID AVI (52MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/148w2phgq3odsu3/allthatsgone_xvid.avi)


End file.
